


九辫/朝阳与白月光

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: 去年时候的旧作补档 尚未修改





	九辫/朝阳与白月光

**Author's Note:**

> 去年时候的旧作补档 尚未修改

00

在场的列位，是教授也好是学生也罢，咱们所有人的归宿，那都是火葬场。老话儿说的好，黄泉路上无老少，在这条路上大家都得讲规矩，好好排队。咱们医生的作用，就是防止有人插队，时不时的呢，把捣乱的人从队伍里拎出来往后面排排。当然，有些个非要插队的，咱们也实在拎不动，那就也只能随他了。

德云医院桃儿院长如是说。Ⅰ*

01

那还是小杨同学从燕京大学医学院刚考进德云医院的头一年。

德云医院周一的早晨，被大家爱称为郭爸爸的桃儿院长，坐在阶梯会议室当中，给新入学的博士生开会，依照惯例大家宣完了希波克拉底誓言，到了院长讲话的环节，讲到最近德云医院这一起医疗纠纷，桃儿院长老生常谈，给大家说了这个段子。

新来的这群高材生有的正襟危坐有的捂嘴偷乐，这时阶梯会议室角落里传来一嘴京片子。

“对啊，平等嘛，有时候把插队的拎到后面，甭管教授还是学生，都得挨顿胖揍，再批斗一顿。”Ⅱ*

说这话的就是小杨同学，那会儿他还是个身材壮实的男孩，听院长讲话的时候，正自顾自低着头在面前纸上乱涂乱勾，也没注意到自己刚才无意接话，果不其然桃儿院长目光往他们这边看过来，脸上表情逐渐严肃：“刚才谁说的？”

旁边跟他坐一起的王昊楠吓一跳，拐了小杨同学一胳膊肘，小声叫他：“哎！兄弟你惹事儿了！”

郭院长的声音高了八度：“谁接话！”

“报告教授！我说的！”小杨同学站起来挺起胸脯目光直视前方，努力回忆了一下本科年代的军训，以一个不大标准的军姿掩盖自己的怂，心里骂了自己几百遍这个接话的毛病。

“叫什么名字！哪个老师带的？”

郭院长旁边坐着的是被大家爱称为谦儿大爷的于主任，还有一些个威望很高的老教授，随着郭院长的质问，这几位都往这边儿看。

“报告！我叫杨淏翔！临床跟着高老师！”

郭院长看向高主任，高峰一点头：“是，我带的。”

“杨淏翔是吧。”桃儿院长低头看了看手里头的名单，表情突然松缓，笑着说：“坐吧孩子。”

小杨同学惴惴不安后背起了一层白毛汗，不敢坐下，还对着桃儿院长行注目礼。

谦儿主任吐槽桃儿院长，你瞧瞧你，就乐意吓唬小朋友。

“坐吧坐吧孩子，敢说敢认这是好小伙子。”看着小杨同学坐下，桃儿院长露一嘴小白牙儿：“别紧张，你说的很对。甭管是胡言乱语还是打人毁物的，这些个人都是准备要插队去。那叫什么，哎对对对，No zuo no die.”Ⅲ*

接下来谦儿大爷给之前医患纠纷事件里深受其害的外科李大夫发了精神抚恤奖。本以为自己要被炒鱿鱼的李大夫热泪盈眶。

“这都是一些玩笑话，你们都看过武侠小说，那里头写一代大侠学习武功的时候，‘未学打人，先学挨打’。搁到咱们这里，身为医生，挽救病患，咱们自己的内心就必须得强大起来。”桃儿院长忽然义正言辞：“医闹事件到此为止，换位思考一下，也不是所有的病患都那么不讲理，比如张磊医生前段时间收治的那个……叫什么来的？”

小杨同学顺着桃儿院长的手看过去，满头黄毛抓成莫西干发式的张医生站起来回答问题：“是叫李二彪。”

“对对，这个患者李二彪，跟他的家属佟小六，就非常讲道理嘛。”桃儿院长化身郭爸爸，语重心长：“孩子们，个人情绪是一回事，工作是一回事，我希望大家不要把情绪带到工作当中去，牢牢记着要给病人谋福利，同时也一定要保护好自己。”

02

终于散会，高峰老师带着这一群小孩儿去住院区例行查房，临上电梯前里问大家，头一次参加郭爸爸动员大会是什么感受。

小杨同学回答说，老一辈的他们果然都有为人民献身的觉悟。

并暗搓搓把记着桃儿爸爸经典语录的a4纸折成块儿揣进白大褂兜里。

高老师点点头，并赏了小杨同学一个爆栗，说杨同学你是整个德云医院第二个敢接郭爸爸话茬儿的。

小杨同学诚惶诚恐，又好奇，问那第一个是谁啊？

高峰抬抬下巴，看到那边儿内个黄毛儿穿豹纹儿运动鞋的了嘛，就他。

小杨同学看过去，内是刚才被郭院长夸了的张磊医生。

这位张磊……有点眼熟。

那之后没过多久，小杨同学就被郭院长收到神经外科里。

办公室里，主任医生教授副教授实习生，算上杨淏翔跟王昊楠，一共十八个。

谦儿大爷吐槽郭爸爸说怎么又收一堆高大壮，我看面试那个女小兵也不错啊。

咱们科强度太高，男同学都有承受不住压力的，别说小姑娘了。郭爸爸十分自豪，你瞧~一眼看过去，嗬，咱们这个气势站在病患身后，死神都得绕道。

郭奇林跟后面砸挂，说对，神经外科一水儿大老爷们儿，推门进来跟他妈少林寺似得。

张磊举手，郭老师我提议，咱们科圣诞节组织一下活动，叫手术室剃头师傅来免费给大家理个发。等到新年晚会咱们科里出个武行表演，十八罗汉您瞧热闹不。

郭爸爸一指，那谁，来来来把这个小猢狲给我叉出去！

屋里哄笑。

神经外科摸爬滚打半个月，小杨同学终于想起来这位张磊是谁了。

想当初小杨同学还在燕大医学院本科就读。俗话说只要专业选的好，年年期末胜高考。临床班的小杨同学当年也被期末考试折磨的不要不要的。

当人类有些难以逾越的事情，人们往往向神性靠拢祈求一些超自然力量。

据系里大大小小的妹子们口口相传，燕京大学医学院临床系，有个传奇学长，这位学长人帅声沉，成绩好三观正，当年毕业的时候是全国的三科状元。

燕大图书馆门口有个学神台阶，就是这位当年坐过的，据说特灵，兹要你在这个台阶上坐一回，第二天考试准过。

小杨同学当年也去坐过，果然有奇效。

后来跳蚤市场，有人售卖学神笔记，据说传了三届，好用极了，杨同学好信儿去买了回来看，受益良多。

那位学长毕业之后杳无音信，听说去了藏区，杨同学感觉心里空落落，这位本该挽救许多危重病人的，要是只能偏远山村去当个卫生所所长，不知道是该惋惜还怎么办。

03

小杨同学头一次跟这位张医生有交流，狗血的像一台偶像剧。

那天是周四，他跟着郭奇林轮转，也是小杨同学头一次上台开头皮。

科里的精神支柱郭爸爸这周排手术轮空，门诊就安排了周一周二，算算术后恢复紧紧巴巴几天，可算有空去隔壁肛肠科做个痔疮手术。

临走时候郭爸爸给他留了个作业，说翔子你这周可以上台了，跟着大林和小辫儿，好好开头皮，下周我来问你的感想。

杨淏翔那天跟了郭奇林三台手术，缝完皮出来洗手回休息室看看手机，想起来张医生在八号手术室还有一场。

又一遍消毒完了，小杨同学举着双手一脚踩开手术室的门，里头还是主刀的还是郭奇林，阎鑫辅助。

看着手术室门开了，郭奇林瞟他一眼：“杨同学，挺勤奋啊。今儿跟着转四台。”

一台手术从开头皮到缝合起码也得三个小时，还不算中间那些时间，三台算下来，杨淏翔同学觉得腿肚子都哆嗦，这位还气定神闲的剥瘤子，不过这台不是张磊老师的活儿吗？

嗨不管了，有的学就站着看。

这台开完，算算时间一站从早上八点站到晚上八点，杨淏翔感觉这腿仿佛就不是自己得了。

郭奇林好像也知道他想说什么，那边儿双极止血钳都放下了，闫鑫负责收官，郭奇林自己脱了手术服坐在片子旁边写报告。

“张小辫儿昨天开了台大的，连轴，十几个小时刚下来，小手术我就替他开一台。”

阎鑫那边收关，皮也缝完了。郭奇林给他脱了手术服就出去洗手了，阎鑫跟他小声说了句什么，回来瞟杨淏翔的胳膊，上手捏了两下。

“哎，师弟健身呢吧？”

杨淏翔点头。

“学长友情提醒，拿手术刀的，不能练哑铃，悠着点。”阎鑫说完，找护士要了两袋液体葡萄糖塞给杨淏翔。“大林刚说你跟台跟了一天，晚上还大夜班，这时候食堂没饭了，你就将就顶一下，喝点总比不喝强。”

“谢谢师哥。”

“甭客气，咱神外是个其乐融融的大家庭。”

杨淏翔拎了两袋葡萄糖走到休息室，他还有点休息时间，一推开门吓了一跳，张磊躺在沙发上睡着，睡相没眼看。走过去仔细看这位，脸色苍白，满头虚汗，一摸脉搏蹦蹦蹦蹦蹦。

这是站久了低血糖昏迷。

杨同学也不知道自己哪来的力气，着急忙慌撕开葡萄糖往张磊嘴里灌了一口，抱起人就给送到急诊抢救去了。

04

据王昊楠同学的八卦消息，张磊是郭爸爸的妻弟，本家在津门，是个中医世家。

天才儿童张小辫儿从小表现出了与众不同的天赋和叛逆心。

别的孩子拆闹表拼图，他拆了他爸爸的人体骨骼模型再给原封不动安回去。

三岁背伤寒四岁背千金，五岁黄帝内经倒背如流，还能拿太平歌词给唱出来。

六岁小学一年级，用一根针灸针制服了一个意图拐卖他的惯犯，并将其扭送学校附近派出所。

派出所警察叔叔看到一个小团子扯着一个口歪眼斜半身不遂的罪犯，当时的心情是崩溃的。

九岁上初中，十二岁参加高考，考进燕大医学院临床转攻西医，五年本科五年硕博，再加两年出国深造，两年住院医生。

张老师这怎么看都是天生注定治病救人的料。

杨老师觉得张老师就是一块瑰宝。

想拥有，想独占，想看他闪耀不同的光。

直到给人送到急诊那天杨淏翔看到张磊的生日，这位张医生比他还小仨月。

杨淏翔意识里某道线垮掉，这是一什么怪物啊。

时光已逝永不回，往事只能回味。

后来张磊老师表示，杨同学的肩膀宽厚怀抱有力，拦腰横抱姿势十分标准。

闫鑫跟着补一句，但杨同学你还是不能练哑铃。

再后来张磊跟杨淏翔搞对象这事不知道被哪个传遍了神外，医药系统无秘密，连郭爸爸都跟大伙八卦这个事。

张磊脸不红心不跳，大气都不喘一下，蹦出来一句多亏杨淏翔同学英雄救美，小张我无以回报只能以身相许。

谦儿大爷说挺好，带动内需，神经外科再不是全院单身率最高的了，你们为神外做出了贡献。

郭奇林：得，咱们科从少林寺变成新日暮里了。

郭爸爸了解了一下啥是新日暮里，语重心长的说你们年轻人情到侬处要节制，冲锋记得穿雨衣。

一本正经开黄腔给杨淏翔闹成个大红脸，张磊柔情蜜意弱水三千，抖着那一头金黄色的毛儿，说郭爸爸说的对。

骚气差点没把旁边孟祥辉恶心吐喽，周航一脸嫌弃，抽了两张纸巾就把这位的嘴巴捂住了。孟祥辉经典刹车哭：“我们神外从来没有什么勾心斗角的事儿嘤嘤嘤。”

阎鑫说孟祥辉你要是妊娠孕吐就出门左转妇产科看看。

今天的神外也是热闹非凡。

05

十年一觉扬州梦，杨同学成长为杨老师。

杨淏翔一开始租房住，后来过年一回家，杨妈妈看儿子瘦了很多，干脆德云医院后头弄了个50平米，减轻孩子的住房压力，虽然小一点，一个人住起来也不算太挤。

张磊日常跟郭爸爸郭奇林他们回玫瑰园住，但玫瑰园毕竟忒远，有时候连轴太累了，要么赶上大夜班，他索性就在手术室旁边休息室就合一宿，睡醒了接着干。

作息不对，黑白颠倒，时间长了就容易出问题。

后来俩人在一起，合计了一下，赶了个休班张磊回玫瑰园拿了衣服行李，干脆就搬杨淏翔那里一块儿住去了，此心安处居有定所，好歹也是互相都有个照应。

一开始同吃同住的时候，单身惯了的人生活里突然出现了另一个，怎么都别扭。

杨淏翔燕京爷们儿，自打房子过户也没怎么收拾，平常回了家就是睡觉，起来就去上班，用的最多的家用电器就是洗衣机，家里干净是干净，但怎么瞧着都少了点人气儿。

打从张磊搬过来，俩人好多习惯不一样时间长了互相磨合，那些有的没的也都像情趣似的。

张磊老师，他除了是个一言不合开你脑壳的医生之外，还是个朋克青年兼老艺术家。他的生活风格反差极大，比如你会在某个下午看到张磊老师右手拿着印骷髅头的水杯，左手打一蒲扇，坐在窗边摇椅上听沙家浜。

据郭爸爸透露，之前有天张磊坐门诊，有个患者，老太太是燕京京剧院的，挂了他的专家号，叫号进去瞧他染一头黄毛，白大褂里头衬衫都是豹纹儿，以为这是个杀马特青年，抹回身儿就要去挂别的号，这会儿已经中午十一点了，再排就不知道排到什么时候了，只能按下不快叫张老师看。

后来住了院，也安排了手术，老太太住了两天，就是看他哪儿都不顺眼，非要出院，手术不做了，家人怎么劝都没用，就是要出院，没曾想张老师给拦住了，给老太太好一顿哄，给老太太唱了段程派的锁麟囊，给这位哄得那叫一个乐，最后还直握着张老师的手叫好。

时间本应该安安稳稳过下去，但大概是老天看张磊太顺，想给他安排点儿磨难。

杨淏翔这天早晨下了夜班，他今天休假轮空。回到家，张磊已经上班去了，他今天白班轮转急诊，俩人白天正好错开，晚上能一起休息下。

桌子上是热好的绿豆粥，还有一份煎饼果子。

张磊留了个纸条，说晚饭想吃无骨烤鸡，想喝楼下便利店进的蓝色可口可乐，想看新上映的使徒行者。

杨淏翔睡了一小觉起床去市场买了只整鸡回来，各种手术刀一字儿排开正准备上手剔骨，那边电话响了。

张磊出事儿了。

医闹持刀打砸抢，张磊重伤垂危。

06

郭奇林迅速在电话里描述了张磊的伤情，硬膜外出血，两处很深的刀伤，全身多处骨折。

杨淏翔赶到医院的时候张磊已经被推进手术室了。手术室门口离得老远，张磊嘴里插着管，被推进去，平常最爱说笑的人这时候要靠气囊呼吸，保洁擦着地上残留的血。

门口写着手术中的灯亮起来，那一瞬间杨淏翔突然感觉全身的血液被全部抽离出去，心脏剧烈跳动、缩紧，耳边轰鸣，天昏地暗，然后他感觉心脏停了。

桃儿爸爸在杨淏翔即将昏过去的时候给他扶了一把，他说翔子你要撑住，你不能垮。

轮转医生临时出问题，迅速有其他医生替上来，闹事故意伤人的也被带走拘留了。急诊大厅的凌乱已经被清理，医院很快就恢复了应该有的秩序。

手术室里面刚才下了病危通知，桃儿爸爸签了字。

手术室外面郭奇林杨淏翔和桃儿爸爸三个人坐了一排。

郭奇林站着，在手术室门外踱来踱去，有时蹲下用手抠地砖缝，有时站起来使劲挠头。

杨淏翔瘫着，整个人仰在长椅里，望着天花板，手上挂着葡萄糖，刚才病危通知让他的脑子轰的一声，他跟自己说，你不能垮，你不能垮。

郭爸爸坐着，偶尔手机来了消息回一下，出了这么大的事情，外面现在全靠高峰顶着，他身为院长总要出面处理，真的没有多少可以惆怅难过的时间。

因为连带着亲属关系，这场手术他们仨谁都不能进去，手术室里面谦儿大爷主刀，点了阎鑫跟孟祥辉辅助。调用血包的护士和麻醉的医生来回跑，他们这时候和病人家属坐在一起，对里面的未知无限恐惧。

硬膜外出血，这样的手术他们每个人都做了很多台，手术里的危险、成败还有可能出现的突发情况，都印在他们脑子里。出现了什么问题，他们就有什么解决方案。

可是想到里面那个人是他们的同事、亲人、爱人，脑海里面构想过的，原本是该鞭策自己努力工作的，那些关于手术室里争分夺秒、手术室外度日如年的场景，此刻都像刀子戳在心上。

郭奇林微信里无数朋友问这个事儿，燕京红瓦墙根下面消息传播十分迅速。拿出手机刷刷新闻，各种标题纷至沓来，可有些人写的东西让人觉得根本没法看，蹭热度带节奏，混账话一车车。

郭爸爸也收到这种消息了，一条短信看了看，转问两个小的：“内科的李欧你们俩熟么。”

郭奇林蹲在地上摇头说不太知道，杨淏翔回了回神说那个好像是辫儿的大学同学。

郭爸爸点了点头，抓住杨淏翔的没扎输液的那只手使劲握了握：“我得走了。翔子，干咱们这行，见最多的就是这样，很残忍。辫儿刚才还清醒的时候让我跟你说，这次要真的不行，你俩……就散了吧。”

杨淏翔狠狠地用袖子抹了一把脸： “老师，辫儿很重感情的。就算要散，也得要他亲口对我讲。我不会垮，辫儿也不会，我们都要相信辫儿。”然后他握着郭爸爸的手，使劲地握住，像是确认，“我们都要相信他。”

郭爸爸也点头：“我相信他，我也相信我的同事们。后面才是我们的战场。”

说完，他起身离开，去接应高峰，走向他自己的战场。

郭爸爸说，我们神外，所有人站在患者身后，是可以把死神吓退的。

从张磊被推进手术室开始，这就已经不是他一个人的战斗。

专业素养使杨淏翔马上镇定下来，他叫郭奇林盯着这边，自己迅速回家去取常备用品，回来医院安排好一切，手术室里谦儿大爷也收官，张磊从内部通道转icu去了。

 

暂时一切平稳。杨淏翔松下一口气，连忙奔icu去。

07

张磊第二天就醒了，床前看到一脸胡茬儿的杨淏翔，只握了一下那双手，便再无别的力气，又睡了过去。生命体征良好，之后几个修补的手术做完了，人已经确定没有生命危险，干脆就从重症监护室转去普通病房。

那天张磊从麻醉里面醒过来的时候，已经是晚上了，外面天都黑透了。

一睁眼隐隐约约眼前有个影儿，等到视力渐渐恢复看见燕京城明辉闪烁的灯透过薄薄的纱窗帘照进来，床头亮着暖黄色的台灯。

台灯下看见的就是守在床边的杨淏翔，削着一个苹果，正在那絮叨。

辫儿，你内天要吃的都给你做好了，蓝色的可乐家里买了几箱，你要是再不起来，大楠跟小黑就要去家里抢货发到全科了。

辫儿，京剧院的阿姨昨天来了，给你送了好多东西，燕大后院儿李大爷也来了，还要给你介绍姑娘呢。这事儿我不帮你推啊。

辫儿，昨天楼下的护士说削苹果皮削不断，许愿就能实现，你看我给你削一个，呆会儿起来吃好吗？

辫儿，今天那些护士送了好多星星跟纸鹤，从来没有女生送给我这个的，我可嫉妒死了我跟你说。

辫儿，大伙儿都等你呢，我知道你在靠睡觉修复自己呢，可是真着急呀。

杨淏翔平常话不太多，郭爸爸说他坐门诊就跟修闭口禅似的。然而他有个毛病，但凡一紧张，或者着急的时候，嘴就碎，特别爱絮叨。

自打张老师知道自己的取向之后，杨淏翔虽然不是他头一个交的朋友，但是因为工作学习生活忙，可以说从小到大，张老师大部分的生活都是自己来扛。这样被人在意着，开天辟地头一回。

张磊之前觉得自己大概就是为了工作存在的，家里大家都有事业忙碌，照应他的目的也多是不浪费材料，这个孩子是天生做医生治病救人的，他不应该被屈才。

他很怪，想要的东西总是藏在心里，自己偷偷说我会尽力得到，不会说出来自己的诉求。

直到他跟杨淏翔住了一段时间，杨老师说张老师您要适当提出自己需要什么，想要什么，这才是一个正常人应该有的诉求欲……您这个应用心理学肯定不及格。

张磊看到床边杨淏翔一边削苹果一边自言自语，这模样傻的不行。

灯影下杨淏翔整个人瘦了一大圈，张磊感觉心里酸酸的，抬胳膊想摸摸杨淏翔的脸，但胳膊上有伤疼的不行，抬不动，看着他一边笑一边流眼泪。

杨淏翔注意到他醒了，连忙把手头别的东西放下，迅速用酒精擦干净了手，忍着激动的眼泪给他查体，问张磊身哪里难受哪里疼，刀口怎么样。

张磊喉咙插过管，暂时说不出话，摇头表示没什么障碍。他看着杨淏翔，就是笑，只是笑，好看的眼睛里晶晶亮。

08

杨淏翔不敢叫他多费神，旁边握着他的手守着，没过一会张磊又睡了过去。

渐渐张磊清醒的时候多了，也能说话了，再后来能坐起来，到能下地走路，伤势基本痊愈也是三个月后了。

三个月以来所有的事情尘埃落定，打人的医闹、甩锅的穿山甲、作死的记者还有碎嘴的键盘侠，法律和道德的谴责都已经落在他们身上，往后不敢说，这件事该知道真相的人都有了公论，都不会再出来作祸。

张磊恢复的越来越好，接下来再住院也没什么意义，就该回家静养了。

出院之前那天夜里，两个人依偎着窝在病床上分享一副耳机和一个苹果。

杨淏翔紧紧抱着他，突然问张磊，出事那天他跟郭爸爸交代的胡话。

张磊摸摸杨淏翔跟自己剃得一样的光头，他说杨小瞎，其实我也怕死了，怕你死脑筋想不开。

杨淏翔说辫儿，这次咱们挺过去了，以后再大的困难都不怕了。我去给你算了个命，算命先生说您男生女相大富大贵。

张磊轻轻往他腰间拧了一把，说杨小瞎看不出来啊你还挺迷信的。

出院之后张磊回玫瑰园静养，杨淏翔还是住在原处，每天照常上班。

玫瑰园住没过半个月天，张磊嫌家里闷得无聊，又跑回杨淏翔的五十平去住了。

所幸杨淏翔也能照顾好张磊这位伤患，郭爸爸乐见其成，干脆给杨淏翔都排了白班，有手术一天只排一台，叫他回去照顾小辫儿去。

后来又住了一个月，张磊也按捺不住，非要回去上班，郭爸爸安排他去体检一圈，勉强同意这位回到医院去。

张大夫回归神外的那天全院的大夫都来看了看他，有些之前的病患，比如京剧院刘阿姨，燕大后院李大爷，也特意挂了他的号来看他。

尾声

两年后张磊完全痊愈，跟杨淏翔两个人被郭爸爸派去加拿大进修。

那一年中秋节，他们开车飞驰在野外的公路，月上中天，又大又圆，夜月美满，平铺直澈。

张磊忽然叫杨淏翔把车停在路边，杨淏翔照做，打了双闪，跟张老师一起下了车。

斜靠在车前盖上，张磊问：“翔子，我们俩在一起，有多少年啦？”

杨淏翔掰掰手指，“辫儿，十二年了，不对，快十三年了。”他拿出手机翻了翻，笑说：“十三年的下周一，我刚进德云医院第一个大会，第一次看见你，就知道这辈子要砸在你手里了。”

然后他把张磊拥进怀里，张磊在他耳轻轻说月亮真好看。

他指着月亮给杨淏翔看，说，翔子，这么久了，月亮作证，咱们结婚吧。

杨淏翔深深吻他，说张磊，我的辫儿，我爱你。Ⅳ*

 

全文完。

 

参考文献

Ⅰ Ⅱ Ⅲ引自网易云音乐《心术》评论。

Ⅳ引自张宇口述。


End file.
